Knuckles the Echidna (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)
Summary Knuckles the Echidna is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is the last mobian echidna known to inhabit Sonic's World and the Guardian of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald. While his primary concern is protecting his home from invaders, certain threats, particularly those posed by Dr. Eggman, have been enough to persuade him to leave the island. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, 5-C with Chaos Energy Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Archie Sonic Comics Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Gliding, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts Expertise, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can burrow through the ground at high speeds, Can sense Chaos Energy and the presence of spirits, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his punches with fire), Through Chaos Energy Manipulation: Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (By channeling Chaos Energy to amplify his physical prowess), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Power Nullification and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Fought with Sonic the Hedgehog on equal footing. Matched and pummeled Shadow in an extensive fight. Defeated Amy Rose with one good hit. Could dent Proto Man's shield and defeat him with one powerful strike), Moon level with Chaos Energy (Barged straight through Walter Naugus' crystal, which previously incapacitated himself, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Omega all at once) Speed: FTL (Matched pace with Sonic and Shadow. Has reacted to and evaded laser fire), higher with Chaos Energy Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Somewhat stronger than Sonic and Mega Man) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, Moon Class with Chaos Energy Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Took hits from Sonic, Shadow, and Eclipse), Moon level with Chaos Energy Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged-attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: The Master Emerald, Extreme Gear Intelligence: Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is an incredibly skilled fighter. He possesses mastery in a number of martial arts, and is capable of fighting the likes of Sonic and Shadow to a standstill. Further testaments to his combat prowess includes regularly decimating battalions of Badniks (killer robots), taking down hordes of military-trained soldiers, outfighting Gizoids, and Dr. Eggman himself. Additionally, Knuckles possesses extensive knowledge on the various aspects of his world, and can quickly adapt to foreign environments. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Knuckles curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Knuckles curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Spiral Upper: Knuckles imbues his fist with intense flames and uppercuts the opponent with immense force. This attack is potent enough to burn those who are resilient enough to withstand atmospheric reentry. * Chaos Control: Knuckles manipulates Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. * Tikal's Prayer: By reciting an ancient incantation Knuckles greatly enhanced the potency of his Chaos Energy-based powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5